Midsummer Night
by petals590
Summary: Sophitia and Micah are two young Sim teens whom find themselves dawn together one extremely hot summer night. Warning: Kind of limey. Enjoy! Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Here is a little bit about the characters of this story, so you all know who you're reading about.

Sophitia Fortin was around seventeen years of age, her hair was light gold and her eyes brown, and she was of average height and a bit athletic due to being on the swim team at her high school. She had lived in this house all of her life, along with her mother Catrina, her father Herald, little sister Cassandra, and her friend Micah, whom was fifteen. Micah was pale as any vampire in Midnight Falls, but it was a more human shade than most had seen, he had dark brown hair; almost black, and glowing light green eyes. He was practically the same height as Sophitia, but he was still growing. He was quite strong, but all vampires were. He and Sophitia had been best friends since they were small, and were more about playing around than telling each other their secrets.

Micah Petrov was the only son of Vaiyel Petrov, the once best friend of Catrina Fortin. He was abandoned by his mother as a toddler, and no one has seen her since. Sophitia had been told by her mother that Vaiyel could not stand children, and when she became pregnant out of wedlock she begged Sophitia's mother too keep the child. Her mother did, however she would not adopt him into her family, she swore to Vaiyel that one day her son would meet her and she would not be able to turn him away. Sophitia had been a small girl of ten when her mother finally told her this, Micah had been eight.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sims, I merely came up with the idea for this story. :D

Warnings: Limey deliciousness :3

12:45am, Midnight Falls.

Sophitia pushed the plush blue covers away from her boiling skin, midsummer always brought the worst heat waves. The night air was humid and thick, she breathed in heavy frustration and sat up, feeling the barest relief on her back from the sodden bed. Grasping the hem of her T-shirt she tugged up, fingers slipping over sweaty flesh. After flinging the shirt in the direction of the laundry basket, she reached behind her to unclasp her moist bra. 'Of course' she thought, father WOULD forget to call the repair technician on the most horridly hot night of the year. She cast her gaze downward at her bare chest, noting how the light sheen of sweat was prominent even in the dark. She watched as a small, cool droplet trickled from her collar bone, down the swell of her breast and into her inverted nipple. Flopping back onto her bed she felt how the once warm sweat that had soaked through was cool and unpleasant, and the small dinky purple fan that she had bought earlier that day was barely doing anything to relieve her of the unforgiving heat.

A small sound caught her attention, the door had cracked slightly, and she stared through the dark, twisted shadows played their tricks on her as she tried to focus. The night had a sinister air about it, beckoning her to cast her spells and conjure beings from the realms of death and spirits, into the realm of the mundane in which she dwelled. It beckoned her to be the master of all that was wicked. But Sophitia was sure that every supernatural being experienced the same sensations on the night of the full moon, in their own ways, respectively. Her young inexperienced wand would likely implode if she were to try such fantastic feats.

The sound drew her attention once more, indeed the door was being manipulated by someone, or something. A zombie? No, the undead could hardly walk up stairs let alone open a locked door. "Hello?" her voice was quiet and trembled slightly, she hated how cowardly she was, just speaking in the dark of her room nearly made the hot night freezing cold. Sophitia trembled and her eyes widened in fear when the door opened and closed without her seeing anyone. What was it? Had a supernatural gotten into her house, if it was then it was definitely a vampire…an invisible one…in her room? Oh god, or was it a ghost?! As quickly as her trembling arms would allow, she bolted for her bedside lamp. When it was on, she could see out of the corner of her eye, something was extremely close to her face. Sweat dripped from her brow and she slowly turned her head.

Large fangs of a grinning mouth were the first things she saw, she screeched and jolted back, hitting her bedpost. Her eyes drew from the fangs to take in the face, it was Micah. "Damn it Micah!" she yelled, scrambling to cover her bare torso. "Why would you do that to me!?" her face flushed bright red at the boy, she fumed at his response.

"Because you are such a coward, and it was hilarious to see your reaction, I didn't plan on seeing your breasts though, that was a bonus." His ivory teeth gleamed as he grinned widely and smugly.

Micah sat on the edge of the bed, making it bounce, he looked at Sophitia still with the grin on his face. "Hot night" he said and gestured towards her state of undress. She glared and kicked him in the hip. "Get off my bed, weirdo." Then pointing at the door she said "and get out too."

Rubbing his hip and looking at her in mock pain, he sniffed. "You would do harm upon me? I thought you loved me." He could not retain his smile as she fumed, trying to cover her breasts and kicking at him at the same time. He could see how sweaty she was in the lamps light, and was grateful the temperature did not affect him like that. Laughing he caught her legs and held them down. "MICAH LEAVE!" she yelled, fighting his grip as he went for the feet. She burst into involuntary laughter as he tickled between her toes. In an instant she found herself completely under the covers, Micah had grabbed underneath the blanket and pulled her legs over his lap, pinning them under one strong arm and proceeding to tickle behind her knees and around her thighs. Gasping for air she could barely make out a 'no' or a 'stop' as his assault continued. She squirmed and kicked the best she could, and finally she got ahold of his shirt and pulled him down, which may have not been the smartest move because now he was nearly on top of her, and she could not see his face under the covers. He stopped rather suddenly as his hand came to her stomach, she squirmed and pulled the blanket off of her face with a free hand to glare at him.

Micah took in her flushed and disheveled appearance with great appreciation, she was always so very beautiful when she was unkempt. The hand on her stomach tensed a bit when she spoke, the way her lips moved in irritation caused him to stare directly at them, the plump pinkness of them glistened with moistness and he could not look away, he promptly remembered how her bare breasts were directly above his hand. "Micah you are such a jerk, why'd you have to go and do that? Mom's probably-ah!" she jolted and yelped in utter shock as Micah's hand cupped a bare breast and squeezed, and as his cool lips pressed against hers urgently. They had kissed only once before, but that was nearly a year ago and the peck was so light Sophitia was not sure it really counted as a first kiss. But this was completely different, it was hot and passionate, it made her body burn, and it frightened her. His lips parted and he bit gently down on her, fangs scraping lightly on her lip. She gasped again and he leisurely sucked on her bottom lip, then softly licked inside her mouth. "Mhi…ga" she tried to say his name in a gasping breath but his mouth kept her voice muffled and quiet. She tried to push him away, tried to wriggle away from him, but even young vampires were strong, he was no exception, she wasn't even sure if he could feel her weak shoves. Micah's hand moved from groping her right breast to stroking her side, making its way along her hip towards her backside, she grabbed his hand and pulled it away. This broke the kiss and he stared at her with his haughty green eyes, as if he had no idea why she had just stopped him, as if it baffled him. She stuttered out an unintelligible sound, staring into the depths of his eyes she realized this was Micah, like it really just hit her. Her grumpy, genius, hard headed best friend who had just kissed her, stuck his tongue in her mouth and touched her breast! Nothing like this had ever happened to either of them and she wasn't quite sure what to do now.

"I…I Uh…sorry." His eyes were wider and his expression had changed from heated to alarmed and before she realized it he was off of the bed and beside her dresser. Her fear had dissipated a second before, and she sat up from the bed, even more wet than before due to the sudden rush of heat, and she stood in front of Micah, holding the bed sheet to her chest. "Why'd you…do that?" she asked slowly, voice barely steady. Micah shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes to the ground, he couldn't look at her, he was far too mortified, and he could still feel how wonderful her large breast felt in his hand, how warm her body was compared to his. Feeling braver Sophitia stepped closer, close enough to where she could touch him. She reached her hand to his face and turned it to face her, his eyes met hers and they stared at each other. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, like if he spoke any louder this moment would shatter and never come about again. He kept his eyes on hers, noting how the sound of her heart fluttered and how her breath was shallow.

What was supposed to happen, what could she possibly do? She was scared at first, and mad, but now it was like she wanted to feel him closer again. That small kiss that seemed so long ago, and she did recall that it really did not make her feel anything for him, but it began to have a new meaning, a new existence entirely. Her eyes widened and she almost gasped aloud. This jerk of a best friend just groped her without any form of permission and now she realizes how she feels about their entire relationship? Besides stupid, she felt warm and aching, she longed to slink her fingers through his messy hair and to kiss him again. But she couldn't, she was far too spineless for that, she doubted she would even be able to convey her revelation to him. And besides, he was a bit younger, wouldn't it be kind of creepy to date a boy two years her junior? Sure its ok when you're older, it wouldn't really matter then. But when she was eighteen he would just barely be sixteen, she'd be dating a minor! She'd be a pedophile! And she was still in high school, think about the rumors! 'Ok…Ok calm yourself' she thought.

Micah seemed to be thinking a lot himself, not nearly as conflicted about it as she was, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his embrace, the sheets still separating them. "I don't care…I just…" he didn't finish his sentence, instead he squeezed her tighter to him. He cradled her head against his shoulder and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent. "I love you Sophitia"

Sophitia's eyes bore holes through Micah's green t-shirt, she couldn't move in that instant. Love? Her stomach felt hot and her skin tingled, she slowly pulled away and shifted her eyes to face him. "H-how do you know…I mean for sure?" Micah blinked and his expression lulled into something akin to the melodramatic response he gave her. "How do you know you're breathing air? You just do right?" Sophitia gave him a wary look and took a slight step back. "You're a vampire, you don't breathe right?" She paused. "…Do you?"

"That's beside the point, goof. I know what I feel, and I've been feeling it for a while now." Micah said exasperated at her evasiveness. Sophitia lowered her gaze once more to focus on the juncture of his shoulder and neck, apparently finding it fascinating. Micah sighed and turned her face to his with his thumb and lightly kissed her pink lips. Her cheeks and her ears were flushed and her eyelashes fluttered as she said "You're dumb". He smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her eyes shot open again and she pushed her self back. "Wait!" she gasped frantically. "I don't want to be a pedophile!" Micah could not retain his chortle of laughter and began walking Sophitia backwards to the bed. "Oh my god, you are ridiculous" he said. When the back of her knees hit he gave her a devilish grin and pushed her down, confident as he ever could be he followed suit. As she scooted back, clearly abashed and frazzled, he crawled forward while holding himself atop of her. She timidly looked up at him through her lashes and breathed "Micah...we should go to bed..." He looked at her pointedly, brow quirked and said "Aren't we though?" He didn't give her time for a response, though her eyes became wide and her mouth opened for a retort, instead he pressed their lips together. She stiffened briefly, though she was afraid that this would lead to something more, something that she wasn't nearly ready for, she relaxed then began to return the kiss, opening her mouth when he tilted his head to the side and nipped her lip. Her hands that had been pushing against his chest softened into a light grip on his shirt, her knees were lifted and pressed together so that her feet were flat on the bed and he laid to the side of her, an elbow holding himself up and a hand stroking her side.

He was calm, and that made her even more nervous. Kissing alone had her hot and making sounds she had never heard from herself before, wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? He was two years younger...shouldn't he be less developed or something? Obviously it didn't matter to him because he was kissing her in a way that was making her heart go through hoops and her body quivered every time he moved and touched her. She was spinning and shivering and just when she thought she couldn't be more excited, he moved his mouth away from hers and to her ear. Kissing and nibbling gently, releasing hot breaths down her neck, she shuddered and gasped, and her moan was far louder than any she had let out. She was to unconcerned with that at the moment, it felt too good for her to care, and when she felt his hand cover her mouth she looked at him confused. "You're too loud" he whispered, not at all calm, she noticed. He had the same wild look in his eyes that she felt through her entire body. She nodded, embarrassed but reassured, and pulled his hand away, Micah smiled again then immediately lavished more lovely attention to her neck and ears. Sophitia whimpered quietly and ran her fingers into his hair, when her nails scratched his scalp a small tremble ran along his neck and he groaned, finding her lips again for another impassioned kiss.

Micah felt over anxious, the tightness in his shorts was almost too much to bear, he needed some sort of friction or he might very well go mad. When Sophitia shifted her hips and moaned again in pleasure, he pressed himself against her hip, feeling her jolt in surprise. She did not push him away however, instead she placed a hand on his side and gripped his waistband, fingers sliding just barely on the cool skin of his hip. Encouraged he slid his hand down to the waistband of her shorts as well, and rubbed small circles right underneath the band. Her hips wiggled a bit like she was trying to adjust something, he could feel how hot her flesh was, and how it was moist with sweat. Slowly he began to pull at the side of her waistband, bringing it partially down, she made a small sound and her legs parted slightly. He saw her red knees and the inside of her thighs and it brought a flash of heat to his head and to his groin. He looked back up, her breasts catching his view again, as they had many times while they've been kissing, but he did not want to go for them again unless she lets him. He was unsure how to ask, so he took his hand from her hip and traced it up along her side, it slipped over her slick skin sensually until his fingers came to her breast. His eyes met hers as he traced around one breast, making sure to do it as slowly as his patience would allow. Her response was parted flushed lips, short breaths and a hooded gaze. He couldn't take it, he bit his lip and rubbed his hand onto one full breast, gently squeezing and kneading. He traced his fingers to her nipple, dusty pink and inverted. Micah looked up at her, her face was nervous, but he smiled and kissed her, trying hard to hide his own anxiousness His fingers still traced along her nipple, then he pinched and stroked along it. Sophitia moaned aloud, flinging a hand to cover her own mouth this time as he continued, he brought his lips to her throat and kissed down to the swell of the other breast. He kissed his way down to her neglected nipple, tentatively taking it into his mouth. She jerked and gasped under his touch, and as he began to suck she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin.

Sophitia breathed in ragged and searing breaths, her heart was disquiet, it raced beneath her rib cage as if it were about to break free. Her young body being touched in ways that she had yet to explore in depth herself, Micah continued to suck and bite on her nipple until it popped out, and when Micah nipped it again Sophitia almost cried out in pleasure. It was raw and so unabashedly sensitive to every touch he gave and she could hardly stand it. He began to suck on the other nipple, which was already red from his fingers, he did the same to this one, nipping and sucking until it popped out and Sophitia made those delicious sounds that she tried so hard to hide from the muggy, quiet night. Sophitia became far too hot, she felt as if he was engulfing her, the heat that emanated off of her was worsened by the fabric of Micah's t-shirt, and her hands clawed at it as if she couldn't bare one more second of their necking if he did not take it off, and Micah agreed. The shirt was unquestionably plotting to suffocate his already undead skin, he rose up and ripped it over his head. Feeling no relief, he pressed his chest against hers, reveling in the sensation of her soft flesh against his, the way her ample breasts were smashed in between the two of them was exhilarating and they kissed with ardor. They rolled on their sides, his hands fumbled with her night shorts again, pushing them down to her mid-thighs. She kicked them off as he grabbed her butt and pulled her flush against him. She moaned as his hand groped her backside feverishly and she lifted a leg over his hip. Merely separated by thin layers of cotton, she could feel how hard he was underneath his shorts, and she curiously ground into him, he made a fantastic sound like he wanted to scream but couldn't, and he thrust against her again and bit at her neck, not breaking the skin with his fangs but leaving bruising red scratches.

"Micah" she whimpered as he rubbed into her again, she felt the impatient tingling in her underpants and it ran all through her body. He fumbled again with his own shorts, desperate to feel closer to her heat, his hands were quite clumsy as he tried to push them off of his hips, Sophitia watched with mild horror as they were kicked off and landed on her bed post, she knew what lay beneath. Timidly she looked at his boxer-briefs but immediately looked away, she could see in the dim light of her bedside lamp the outline of his erection and a dampness on the tip that could only be the alien substance known as pre-cum, not that she was an expert but it really couldn't be anything else. She felt the looming cloud of fear mixed with the rather obvious feeling in her lady parts. He moved so he was atop of her and their legs entwined so that he could still press himself against her lower half. "I…don't want to uhm…not yet" she stammered. Just because her hormones were on the fritz, it doesn't mean they have to do the deed tonight. She justified her decision, ready for him to disagree. He did not however, he just nodded and kissed her fiercely, whispering in her ear that it was ok with him. She smiled and gave him a sultry look. 'That doesn't mean we can't still play' she thought to herself and rolled her hips into his, he groaned in pleasure as quietly as he could and returned the motion.

Timidly, Sophitia touched her fingertips against the hardness in Micah's underpants, her hand trembled and they felt clammy. Micah jolted a little in surprise, he hadn't expected they would be getting to that glaring part of him quite yet. His mouth opened in a ragged gasp as she stroked down his length with her fingertips, his hips bucked towards her hand haphazardly, but he tried to collect himself and hold back, he didn't want her to halt what she was doing. When she finally gripped him through the underpants and squeezed, he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly. "Please" he whispered, and Sophitia looked at him questioningly. "Am I doing it wrong?" she said, afraid that maybe her hands were too rough and he wanted her to be gentler, he shook his head and his face was red, as red as a vampire could be, and he was panting like he couldn't catch a breath in his lifeless lungs. It occurred to her that that would be silly, she was perhaps too soft out of her own nervousness. Assuming that, she trailed her hand up to his waist and with unsteady hands, she pulled his undershorts downward. She didn't want to look, but she found her eyes were drawn to that mystery place that she just unveiled. She looked to his eyes, pleading for reassurance and his lips twitched in a nervous, lustful smile. She traced his body with her eyes, taking it in slowly. He rolled onto his back at the same time her eyes made it to his belly button, she continued. Finally setting eyes on it she nearly squealed and ran away, she took a gulp of air into her lungs, held her breath and looked at him. His expression softened her, the trepidation she felt lessened and she gave him a twitchy positive smile of her own.

Filled with anxiety, Micah cleared his throat and pulled her over to him. Trying to distract her from staring at his lower parts, her gaze filled him with unease and this was no a time to feel unsure. With a shaky hand he grabbed her wrist, bringing it up to her mouth and giving it a peck. Sophitia stared at their hands for a moment, then moved them towards his navel, then lower until she touched him directly. He sucked in a breath and she began to stroke him, a wetness seeping from the head slicked his shaft enough for her to easily rub. Her movements were awkward and slow, they kissed and he felt the pressure build until he had to stop her, chest rising and falling erratically, "S-stop it's too much".

"Isn't it supposed to be?" she said shakily, moving his hand away and pressing their foreheads together. She watched his expression as she continued, and when he was finally at his limit and came in her hand and across his belly, the opaque liquid sticking to her hand. Micah quickly grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped himself and Sophitia's hand off. In that moment, as he climaxed she thought that his face was probably the most wonderful thing she had ever seen, and the sound he made was exquisite, and the way he trembled while he gripped the sheets at completion was perfect. She smiled full of lust at him and kissed his lips softly. "Micah…" she sighed. He let out a shuddering laugh, threw the soiled shirt to the floor and then reached his hand to her cheek, he cupped it and kissed her with a satisfied languidity that set the fire in her belly on overdrive. His hand rubbed down her back as they kissed, and it moved around to the front to briefly stroke her breast then moving down to her panty line. He wanted to make her feel amazing like she did for him, but she stopped him quickly when his hand slipped underneath the fabric.

The only reason she could think off or stopping him was that she didn't want him to stick his hand down there and think she felt weird or see it and think it was ugly, silly she knew but she couldn't help it. She was only seventeen and no boy had ever seen her down there before, let alone touch her. Well she supposed he was only fifteen and no girl had ever touched him before either. "Its ok" he said, snapping her out of her thoughts, and when he moved her onto her back she did not stop him. Her legs were still close together and when he ran a hand up and down her inner thigh, her muscles twitched and her knees parted slightly, giving him enough room to touch her.

It kind of tickled but she forced herself not to giggle, he bumbled around her nether regions, trying to find the sweet spot that would make her moan. It took about a minute before she guided his fingers to her clitoris and it was a bit uncomfortable at first, he tried to find the right pressure and speed. Finally a chord was struck and it was wonderful and she moaned aloud, scratching his forearm with her nails and twisting her legs as he touched her. He traced a finger along her entrance and gently prodded until it slipped inside, she gasped and winced, it hurt a little. She didn't do that often oddly enough, it had been a while since she fingered herself and his rough finger made her stretch uncomfortably. It still felt awkward but better than before, as he moved his finger in and out of her she reached her own hand down to give attention yet again to her clit, rubbing it how she liked and beginning to reach that height, and to feel that deep pressure in her stomach. When it released she covered her mouth and bit back the sounds that threatened to tear from her throat. She panted intensely and struggled to catch her breath as he pulled her close into his arms. She snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"That definitely wasn't planned" he chuckled. Sophitia nodded in agreement and sighed sleepily, looking at the clock she saw it was near 1:50 in the morning. "Uugh…I need sleep" she groaned and buried her face into his chest. He laughed and said "well I normally sleep when it's a bit brighter out, but you go on ahead". Yawning and doing just that, she scooted into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes, before drifting off into the realm of dreams she asked "are you going to stay?" He sighed and nuzzled her hair, it smelled brilliantly and he took a moment to savor it. "I think it would be rather bad if your parents or Cassandra walked in come morning'. She nodded sadly, she knew he was right. "Will you stay until I'm asleep?" she asked. He said of course and settled with her in his arms. "I love you…Micah" came her soft whisper to his ears.

As her breath became even he took a few moments to relish in her, the way she was now, so close and intimate and vulnerable. His heart lifted and tingled with feelings of butterflies as he repeated her sleepy declaration to himself. He kissed her parted lips and lifted himself from the bed, slowly as not to wake her. He reclaimed his boxer-briefs and pulled them on, as well as his shorts. The shirt that was now soiled and dry with his spunk he took by a clean edge and gave a sneer to it. With a last look at her sleeping form, he smiled to himself and exited her room, heading to his own. He walked into his room and threw the dirty shirt into his laundry basket. He would wash that himself tomorrow. He then went to his desktop computer and began to study for his night class, still distracted by every lovely thing that transpired not so long before. As he sat there wondering how things would play out the next day, he found he could not wait.

A/N: Don't know if I am going to add another one to this, if I do it will be a sequel where they finally do it I suppose. Or maybe I'll make random side stories about their endeavors. Who knows!? XD Let me know what you think!


End file.
